The Commandments
by redxhighxheels
Summary: Bella's sick of a chastity that she didn't choose. To end this hideous state, she sets out to prove that Edward isn't nearly as bad as he thinks he is...or is he? BxE!
1. Chapter 1

Bella stared into the bible in perplexity. There had to be some way around this. True, she hadn't grown up in a religious household. Renee hadn't practiced anything officially, devoting herself to what she called "the free life", which meant that she didn't feel the need to obsessively worship. Charlie's membership to the Lutheran church in Forks had lapsed before her birth. So nobody had taught her anything about this stuff.

Sure, she knew the basics- right from wrong; don't kill anybody, that kind of stuff. But Edward claimed to have broken just about every rule out there, and that was what kept her waiting, waiting until a wedding night that was further off than she would have liked. And so she searched in this massively old tome, not quite sure what she was looking for. Flipping through at random, Bella came across the Ten Commandments in the Book of Exodus. So here were some basic rules, she thought. Lets see if there are some he hasn't broken. And so, she read silently, but wasn't picking up anything much. Annoyed, she flipped the bible shut and headed to the search bar.

As soon as google popped up, Bella punched in "The Ten Commandments". Flipping quickly through a few websites, she finally got a comprehensive list. With a grin, she printed this listing and tucked it into her pocket. Edward would be here in a few minutes, and maybe then she would find out what she needed to know.

"So, Edward, how was your day?"

"Fine, I suppose. Except that God damned Rosalie and Emmett were…_busy_…in the garage when I got out there, so I had to wait for them to finish before I could leave." He shuddered delicately.

With a sigh, Bella walked to the kitchen quickly. She pulled out her list. There was number three, quite simple.

**3.You shall not misuse the name of the Lord your God. **

Annoyed at losing one-tenth of her prospects for immediate gratification, she crossed out the third line on the sheet and walked back into the living room, where Edward was sprawled on the couch.

"What are we doing today?"

He grinned, curious about what she was up to. "Well, I thought we could go to my house. Esme and Alice want to talk about the wedding with you."

With a gulp, Bella nodded. "Okay, can we go now?"

Edward raised an eyebrow and smiled his crooked grin. "As you wish".

While they sat in the Volvo, Bella remembered some previous conversations with Edward. With another heavy sigh, she crossed out number six on her list.

**6.You must not kill. **

Edward's grin grew more perplexed. "What are you doing, Bella?"

She gulped quickly. "Umm, just going over some wedding plans. I picked out the flowers today, so I figured I'd cross that off." She had spoken much too quickly to pass that off as the truth, but Edward's mood was pleasant enough that he did not ask for more information.

Once they turned off the road onto the familiar path, Bella began to realize with chagrin that she had eliminated 1/5 of her options that would allow Edward to sleep with her before they were married. If she couldn't figure out something that he _hadn't_ done, she would be in for a very long and antsy summer. And so she went to Alice.

"Alice, when was the last time that you and Edward went hunting?"

She looked at me in a pitying way. "I know what you're doing Bella. I saw it."

"Can you just answer a simple question, Alice?"

"Sunday, Bella. We went Sunday. So I believe that that removes option number four from your list."

With a low oath, Bella pulled out her list and put a thick black line through number four.

**You shall remember and keep the Sabbath day holy. **

"Alice, you know how this is going to turn out, don't you?"

She smiled smugly. "Maybe I do. Good luck, Bella. You may want to talk to Rosalie next. She can clarify number ten for you."

And so Bella stalked toward Rosalie and Emmett's room, she was thinking evil thoughts toward Alice. "Why can't she just tell me?" With a murderous sigh, she knocked on their bedroom door. Rosalie answered, clad in a red dress that mad Bella feel like a dishwasher by comparison.

"Umm, hi?"

"Hi, Rose. I kinda need to ask you something about Edward."

"Sure, come on in." She looked puzzled, but to Bella's intense relief, not furious.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing-" She really hoped that it wasn't _whoever_ Rosalie had been doing. But Emmett was nowhere to be seen.

"Bella, it's fine. I was just putting on some makeup. Em and I are going out tonight. What did you need to ask me?"

"Umm, well…you told me that Edward's done a lot of bad things before. I'm just wondering if he's been particularly…covetous."

She laughed humorlessly. " You don't seem to know your fiancé too well, do you? Bella, he coveted you, he's been coveting humans who don't desire blood for years. Add car lust on top of that, and you've got the trifecta. Edward is very covetous."

Bella frowned tightly and pulled out her marker, crossing number ten off her list.

**10.You must not be envious of your neighbour's goods. You shall not be envious of his house nor his wife, nor anything that belongs to your neighbour. **

"Damn. Well, thanks Rose. Have you seen Esme around?"

"She's in the kitchen, considering napkin colors for your wedding."

"Okay, thank you. Bye Rosalie."

Her goodbye was met with the slamming of the door. Mood souring, Bella walked toward the kitchen slowly, not sure which error of Edward's would be clarified for her next. And not even sure how much she wanted to hear.

Settling down to tea with Esme, Bella began her questioning right away.

"Esme, I need help."

"With what, dear?"

"Edward seems to think that he's about as bad as it gets. I'm trying to,erm, prove to him that he isn't. That he has left some rules unbroken. With this."

And she took the list of Commandments out of her pockets and thrust it toward Esme.

"Well, Bella, I've got to admit, this is tough. He's done quite a few things here. But there are two that I've got to cross out for you."

"Oh no. Which?"

"Nine and two."

"Why?"

"Well, first with nine. You see, Bella, Edward lies to protect us. He's lied to nearly everyone he knew, fellows and peers. He lies to protect us, but sometimes it's hurt them. So he's done nine."

**9.You must not give false evidence against your neighbour. **

"And two?"

"Well, Bella... Edward doesn't seem to believe in God. But he is more worshipful of Carlisle than he is of some benevolent creator that he doesn't believe in. So I guess he has made Carlise an idol in his own way."

**2.You shall not make for yourself any idol, nor bow down to it or worship it. **

And so Bella narrowed her list down to four.

"Well, we still have a shot, right?"

Esme smiled nervously. "Sure, Bella. But you may want to see Emmett about eight. He's on his way in now. I'll leave you to it." And she was gone before Bella could reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett lumbered in, searching for Rosalie. He stopped short at the site of Bella, with a grin.

"Well hey there. It isn't often that I see you without being attached to my brother, huh?"

"Guess not, Emmett. I actually want to ask you a question about Edward. Esme mentioned it earlier…about you, him,…and stealing?"

Emmett grinned in remembrance of what was surely a good time to him. "Oh yeah. Well, back in the 30s, Depression Era, Edward and I got bored one day. So, we decided to, umm, steal the car of the bank president who lived up the block. He was a mean old man, so we took his prized Ford and drove it into the slums, just left it idling, with keys in the ignition. It wasn't stealing, really,…except that it was.

**8. You shall not steal.**

And then, seeing that Bella was furiously scribbling on a piece of folded paper, he left the room with a grin. "What hasn't Edward done?", she wondered aloud.

"Well, there's the question of the century."

"Jasper."

"Bella."

"What exactly are you trying to prove, Bella?"

"I don't want him to think he's all bad…among other things. But my real motive is a lot more self-serving."

Feeling the embarrassment waves emanating from her, Jasper shrugged. "And clearly you don't want to talk about it."

"Unless you can help me by saying that he definitely hasn't done one of these things."

Jasper looked at the list quickly, then snorted. "The Ten Commandments? Bella, you didn't honestly go through the trouble of asking everyone which of these Edward hasn't done, did you?"

She stared at him as though he had three heads. "Uh…yeah, I did. Why?"

"The answer is pretty obvious, Bella. Edward is an innocent in **one certain way**. A way the rest of us are not. So you can't see which one he hasn't disregarded?"

She looked blankly at the list. "Honor thy mother and father?"

"Bella, honestly. He defied Carlisle, remember? The whole murdering spree? No, it isn't that one. Think about it Bella. What are you doing this for, remember? THINK!!"

She stared at him confusedly, while crossing off number five from her list.

**5. Honor thy mother and father.**

And suddenly Jasper's exasperation became clear. Edward had only two options left on this list of basics, but one didn't matter anymore. What mattered was that there was one that Edward hadn't done. Rushing at Jasper, she threw her arms incautiously around him, as he stiffened.

"Sorry to interfere in your personal space, Jasper, but THANK YOU!!"

"Sure, Bella. He's in the yard, by the way. Alone."


End file.
